


I Think I Need A Doctor

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emergency room, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Intubation, Post-Marineford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Holly sits at her captains bedside. She sits and waits for Luffy to wake up and realize that the person he loved most is dead, if he wakes up at all.No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTORIntubation | Emergency Room | Reluctant Bedrest
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I Need A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I wrote two for today because this one made me upset. This is the only fic I've written where Ace is- ah I can't even say it! I feel so guilty!

Trafalgar had given her a chair, which she appreciated. It made it easier to remain at Luffy’s side, made it easier to be there when he woke and realized- Holly had failed her Captain. It was killing her, killing her that soon Luffy would wake up and realize the truth. That his brother was dead. 

Holly dropped her head back until it was resting on the chair. She’d been too late in arriving despite how far and fast she’d pushed herself to get there in time. ‘If only-’ if only was swirling in her head. Kuma had tossed her too far away, threw her into the unknown of the North Blue at the direct opposite side of the Grandline. Holly had been forced to apparate from island, ship, and island in a rush to return to her Captain. She’d been forced to return to the Sunny, only to catch the war being aired to the public. Holly had caught a ride with Trafalgar Law when he’d spotted her. When she’d nearly imperio’d the man just to get to Luffy-

They’d arrived too late. Arrived moments after Ace was already dead, after Luffy was all but comatose.

Holly swiped her face to wipe away her tears. Luffy had suffered so severely without them, and it was only going to get worse. He’d survived the emergency surgery, barely. Law hadn’t even wanted to move him from the emergency room, and she was still sitting in it. Sitting there and staring at her Captain, who was more tube than teen. If only she’d gotten there a few minutes earlier. She could have saved Ace. One spell could have helped. 

If only-

“Holly, have you eaten?” 

She glanced at the door to find Penguin waiting there and shook her head, “Not hungry.”

“You should eat; your captain will need you to be strong... when he wakes.” Because Luffy certainly wouldn’t be, not when he woke. 

Holly sighed and admitted the truth; Penguin had a point. She hadn’t eaten since Kuma had shot her across the world and had used far too much magic. Holly was admittedly starving, “Alright… yeah, but… I can’t leave him.” 

“It's fine; I’ll bring something.” 

“Thank you.” 

Penguin slipped from the room, and Holly almost instantly felt her mirror vibrating. She didn’t answer it. Holly knew it was the rest of the crew wanting details, the last they’d heard, Holly had been on the way to the war with Law. She’d purposely called them to give them a warning. But she hadn’t been able to contact since. 

They were probably worried. Probably dying for answers, for hope-

But Holly didn’t have the heart to answer it. To tell them she’d failed. 

The mirror buzzed again, and Holly reluctantly admitted she needed to answer it. Luffy wouldn’t wake up from days according to Law, and they were still a couple hours from Boa Hancock’s island. And she… needed to tell them… they deserved it. She reached a hand into her pocket, swallowed back her emotions… and answered. 

“Holly!” 

“What happened?” 

“Oh no…”

“Luffy-san-”

“Ace died-”

“Stay with him,” Zoro told her, “I’m coming… so, you stay with him. I’ll be there for both of you.” 

“You should let your injures heal Zoro before you come.” None of them could reach her or Luffy, not in the middle of the calm belt. Just like none of them had stood a chance in arriving at Marineford before her, Holly was by far the most mobile of the crew. They were all too far, had all been too far, or in a situation impossible to currently escape like Robin or Franky. 

If only she’d been closer-

“No.” He stood from his bed despite everything, “I’m coming.” 

“Zoro…” 

There was a shift from Holly’s left, and she turned- Luffy’s eyes were open, and her mouth dropped open- this was too early- and then-

Her Captain started to scream.


End file.
